A seal is typically used to prevent harmful fluids and vapors in a process area from entering an electrical conduit that may leave the process area. If the seal fails, the harmful vapors may enter the electrical conduit and travel down the conduit to an unprotected location. The vapors may ignite in the unprotected location due to arcing or sparking.